parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Disney Movie Spoof Parodies With Video Games Style
Here's a list of Disney Movie Spoofs for James Graham to try out. List of Favorites *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Mafia *Grand Theft Auto Series *Sly Cooper *Kirby Series *101 Dalmatians *Spongebob Squarepants *Frozen *Jurassic Park *Duck Dodgers Series *Super Smash Bros *Robot Chicken Series *Super Mario Bros Series *The Legend of Zelda Series *Star Fox Series *Saints Row *My Little Pony Series *Minecraft Games *Crash Bandicoot Series *Hollywood Stunt Driver *Scooby Doo Series *LEGO Series *Doctor Who Series List of Disney Parodies To Be Made *Zelda White and the Seven Heroes *Tootyocchio *Fantasia (James Graham Style) *Percy (Dumbo) (James Graham Style) *Darwin (Bambi) (James Graham Style) *Saludos Amigos (James Graham Style) *The Three Cabelleros (James Graham Style) *Make Mine Music (James Graham Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (James Graham Style) *Melody Time (James Graham Style) *The Adventures of Mama Luigi and Mr. Ed *Princess Daisyrella (James Graham Style) *Zelda in Wonderland *Thomas Pan *Twilight Sparkle and the Eddy *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham Style) *101 Heroes (James Graham Style) *The Sword in the Stone (James Graham Style) *The Forest Book (James Graham Style) *The AristoHeroes (James Graham Style) *Rayman Hood (James Graham Style) *The Many Adventures of Ten Cents the Tugboat (James Graham Style) *The Rescuers (James Graham Style) *The Limbless and the Human (James Graham Style) *The Black Cauldron (James Graham Style) *The Great Tugboat Detective (James Graham Style) *Little Toot & Company *The Little Merpony (James Graham Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (James Graham Style) *Beauty and the King (James Graham Style) *Raymanladdin (James Graham Style) *The Disneyland King (James Graham Style) *Raymanladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback (James Graham Style) *Princess Peachhontas (James Graham Style) *The Fox of Notre Dame (James Graham Style) *Tailscules (James Graham Style) *Beauty and the King 2: The Enchanted Christmas *The Disneyland King II: Mario's Pride *Beauty and the King 3: Sabrina's Magical World *Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) *Raymanladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Croczan (James Graham Style) *Fantasia 2000 (James Graham Style) *Dinosaurs (James Graham Style) *The Hero's New Groove (James Graham Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (James Graham Style) *The Fox of Notre Dame II (James Graham Style) *Cream and Scooby Doo (Lilo & Stitch) *Treasure Planet (James Graham Style) *Brother Animal (James Graham Style) *The Disneyland King 3 1/2: Hakuna Mutata (James Graham Style) *Home on the Range (James Graham Style) *Tails Little (Chicken Little) *Meet the Robinsons (James Graham Style) *Thomas Pan 2: Return to Neverland *John Crichton (Bolt) *The Princess and the Cat (James Graham) *Tangled (James Graham Style) *Winnie the Ten Cents (James Graham Style) *Wreck-It Popeye (James Graham Style) *Frozen (James Graham Style) List of Disney-Pixar Films To Be Made *Human Story (James Graham Style) *An Animal's Life (James Graham Style) *Human Story 2 (James Graham Style) *Animals, Inc (James Graham Style) *Finding Tails (James Graham Style) *The Incredibles (James Graham Style) *Heroes (James Graham Style) *Catatouille (James Graham Style) *RAYMAN-E (James Graham Style) *Up (James Graham Style) *Human Story 3 (James Graham Style) *Heroes 2 (James Graham Style) *Brave (James Graham Style) *Animals University (James Graham Style) List of James Graham's Kingdom Hearts Series *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Prequel) *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts II *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *James Graham's Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Tim Burton TV Series *Shaggy Rogersjuice: The Animated Series Movies *Sonic's Big Adventure *Shaggy Rogersjuice *The Nightmare Before Christmas (James Graham) *Jerry and the Chocolate Factory Rankin/Bass Mini-Series *Tails the Red Nose Two Tailed Fox (James Graham Style) Full-Length Specials *Return to Oz (James Graham Style) *Dog on the Hearth (James Graham Style) *The Little Drummer Human (James Graham Style) *Croc the Snow Crocodile *Popeye Claus is Comin' to Town *Here Comes Shaggy Rogers *A Christmas Tree (James Graham Style) *'Twas the Night Before Christmas (James Graham Style) *The Year Without Sir Topham Hatt (James Graham Style) *The First Easter Plumber (James Graham Style) *The Easter Plumber is Comin' to Town (James Graham Style) *The Willows of Mobius (James Graham) Non-Disney FIlms *The Wizard of Oz (James Graham Style) *Tom Willy Cat Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *My Little Female: Friendship is Magic (James Graham Style) *My Life as a Teenage Princess (James Graham Style) *Amblin Entertainment (James Graham Style) *Cartoon Style (James Graham Style) *Tiny Toon Adventures (James Graham Style) *Animaniacs (James Graham Style) *Movies Style *Dr. Bad Boon (Hook) *Tails (Casper) *Men in Black (James Graham Style) Category:James Graham